1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fencing systems and, in particular, to fencing systems constructed out of modular components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common practice to construct fences of various types and configurations based on readily available component parts. For example, a typical conventional fence may comprise a plurality of wood posts spaced at periodic intervals interconnected by three or four strands of wire barrier wherein the wire is affixed to the wooden post by a staple or the like. Often, such a conventional fence, after a period of time and exposure to the elements, is plagued with the following problems: sagging of the wires between posts, leaning or tipping posts, loss of staples affixing the wire to the post, and so forth. In addition, it is often desirable to add a fourth or a fifth strand of wire at a distance above the existing wire fence due to drifting sand or dirt which often entails removing the existing fence and constructing a new and higher fence.
Another conventional fence system is that commonly employed for electrical wire barriers which include a series of spaced metal posts carrying electric wire separated from and connectable to the post via a porcelain insulator. These fences are usually more portable than the above described wire-wood fence and may be easily constructed and easily removed. Yet, such a system requires the user to purchase fencing components completely unlike that of the above described system.
A further conventional fencing system is the metal post system which usually requires wire clips or the like to fasten the various types of wire barrier to the post.
Yet still another type of conventional fencing system embraces that commonly referred to as a rail fence. Such a fence utilizes metal rails that are bolted onto a wooden post and comprises six or seven rails in height. Such rail fencing systems require components unique and different from the above-described systems.
Although such prior art arrangements operate satisfactorily to provide fencing, they require wholesalers and retailers to stockpile a variety of component parts and, as the case often is, it further requires the purchaser-user to purchase and stockpile a supply of a variety of replacement and repair parts.
The Inventor, prior to applying for this Letters Patent, caused a patent search to be conducted with the resulting patents being discovered:
______________________________________ Inventor Patent No. Date ______________________________________ Jory 340,788 April 27, 1886 Wilson 515,945 March 6, 1894 Ferguson, et al 580,682 April 13, 1897 Goldberg 652,101 June 19, 1900 Haas 786,025 March 28, 1905 Smith 1,116,942 Nov. 10, 1914 Bindhammer 1,163,638 Dec. 14, 1915 Shipps 1,618,312 Feb. 22, 1927 Schneider 2,902,786 Sept. 8, 1959 Hopp, et al 3,029,537 April 17, 1962 ______________________________________
Despite the frequency and prevalence of the above systems none of the above systems are easily adaptable for cattle guard construction, sign erection, and other farm and industrial uses.